worldofmariafandomcom-20200214-history
Forge
Forge Construction # The Iron Process # Forge and Skill Levels # Armor Statistics # Magical Imbuements # Troubleshooting 1: Forge Construction Commands: * /forge * /forge check * /forge create Steps: # Use the "check" command (/forge check) to bring up a list of blocks required to construct the forge. # When placing the required blocks, make sure your item frame is in the middle of the arrangement; all required blocks must be 3 or less blocks away from it. #You can place the blocks in any arrangement you'd like around the item frame. #*Upon forge creation the nether rack will light if you leave an open block space above it (think fireplace) however if there is not an empty space above it, the nether rack will remain unlit. #*'Make sure any item frames not used in the forge creation are a little ways away from your forge (it doesn't jive with them).' #Stand in the center of the arrangement and use the "check" command (/forge check) to make sure all required blocks are within range. #If all of the required blocks are present and the arrangement is satisfied, use the "create" command (/forge create) until the forge is created. (there is a fail/success variable to the creation, it will tell you how long between each "fail" you have to wait before attempting to create the forge again). #Upon creation success, a "forge item" will appear in the item frame. This item carries data such as.. #*forge owner #*forge level #The "forge item" within the item frame is indestructible by most means and can typically only be destroyed by the forge owner or an admin. #*While this prevents the forge from being destroyed by another player, it does not prevent other players from using it, or removing items (iron that has been smelted) from the furnaces. Therefore, we suggest you lock (with a sign, as you would on a private door) your furnaces if you wish to keep your iron from straying hands. 2: The Iron Process Steps: # Collect iron ingots and coal from mining/trading/buying. # Put the coal and iron ingots into your forge furnaces. # Once the ingots have smelted, the result is "Heated Iron" # With the "Heated Iron" in hand, right click an anvil; this produces "Annealed Iron". #* There is a success/fail chance with this process. # Right click a filled cauldron while "Annealed Iron" is in hand. This will produce "Refined Iron". #* This produces Tier 1 Refined Iron, as seen in the item's lore ( which you can see by hovering over the item with your mouse ). # To produce Tier 2 "Refined Iron", place Tier 1 "Refined Iron" in the forge furnaces and repeat the process. #* The higher the tier of iron that you are creating, the higher the chance of failure. 3: Forge and Skill Levels Commands: * /forge skill Forge Level: * Forge level is indicated by the Forge Item (*item frame*) when you put your cursor over the item. * Forge level plays three factors *# Tier of armor craftable *# success/fail rates *# Tier of iron smeltable * Upgrading your forge requires several factors ** Skill Level **# You must have a skill level of 4 to upgrade to a Level 2 Forge **# You must have a skill level of 7 to upgrade to a Level 3 Forge **# You must have a skill level of 10 to upgrade to a Level 4 Forge ** Upgrade Materials *** For forge level 2: 3 diamond blocks, 1 lapis block *** For forge level 3: 3 diamond blocks, 3 lapis blocks *** For forge level 4: 6 diamond blocks, 6 lapis blocks, 6 iron blocks, 6 purpur blocks, 6 coal blocks, 1 enchant table, 6 exp bottles, 1 nether star Skill Level: * Skill level is found by using the "skill" command ( /forge skill ) * Skill level is upgraded by experience. You gain experience by completing tasks such as... *# cooling annealed iron *# crafting armor * Skill level determines four things ** Success/fail rates ** Tier of armor craftable *** this means you can only craft armor of a tier that's equal to or less than your skill level ** Level of forge you can upgrade *** defined in the "Forge Level" section ( up ^ there ) ** Experience gained *** the higher your skill level, the less experience you gain from simple tasks 4:Armor Stats: = 5: Magical Imbuements 6: Troubleshooting Error Messages: * "Your forge level is not high enough to heat this iron!" ** Upgrade your forge * "Your forge skill level is not high enough!" ** You need a higher skill level * "This armor requires a forge skill of X" ** You need to have a higher forge skill level * "This arrangement is not quite right! It must be correct in order to use this furnace!" ** The furnace isn't close enough to the forge item ** The arrangement is incorrect at the forge's location *** Required items may be more than 3 blocks away from this location *** Try "/forge check" in this location to troubleshoot ** 1.12 REQUIRES AT LEAST ONE FORGE TO REMAIN UNLIT FOR THE ARRANGEMENT TO BE SATISFIED FAQ: * Why is my iron taking a long time to cook? ** In 1.13 and above, cook time in seconds = 1/2 time the level of heated iron you are trying to achieve. * Why does my iron glitch when I try to put it in the furnace? ** 1.12 isn't great for this, but since we're on 1.13 now we recommend you don't shift+click, sometimes it makes the iron *poof*. * Do the block need to be in a certain order? ** No, the list given by "/forge check" is of the minimum requirements. You can have more than the quantities specified. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__